The To-Do List
by SilverSwirls
Summary: After oversleeping, Kirron and Emily find themselves rushing to fulfill their errands for the day.


**I felt like writing something light and cute, so this came to be. It's just a little idea I had when I was thinking about what to write, which happened to be something with one of my favorite OC belongs to Charmpanda, as well as Vanemy. And Emily is all mine. So, whoever reads this little fic, enjoy.**

The alarm clock had never been something Emily enjoyed. She didn't know anyone who did. Who wants to be frightened away with a string of obnoxious beeping? No one. So, every morning when one of two alarms would begin to ring throughout the room, the blonde would dare to push her luck and simply go back to bed for that extra fifteen minutes of rest. To see the sandy blonde tangled in a mess of blankets after he several alarms went off was no surprise. It was however a surprise to see the male next to her still sound asleep. Kirron had already woken up earlier in the morning, and in the few seconds he struggled to keep his tired eyes open he'd disabled his own alarm with the intent to stay in bed longer. Despite being pretty good about the morning, something told Kirron that he didn't want to get out of bed today.

Emily rolled over, forcing a pair of deep blue eyes open. She rubbed them, sucking in a yawn before reaching to place her hand on the male's shoulder. She could hear the sound of earlier morning rain tapping lightly against the window. "The alarm went off." She stated lazily, referring to her phone which had been silenced a few minutes before.

"I know." He spoke lowly with sleep heavy in his tone.

"Don't you have things to do today?"

"Yeah." Kirron sighed. Emily opened her mouth to speak, but was met with Kirron's hand brushing through her hair.

"I knew last night was a mistake." Emily yawned, "Jasper always keeps us out way later than we should be. We didn't get home until what, like two?" The pair had gone out with their group of friends, Jasper in particular was amped up all night with the intent to keep everyone out for a fn filled night to celebrate his Birthday. Emily hadn't minded of course, that was until they hit the one AM mark. The couple had gotten home around two or so, and even them they hadn't been able to settle in for the night until a quarter to three. "I have a bunch of things to do today too." Emily spoke absentmindedly, more awake by now.

"Then I guess we're both busy today."

"Unfortunately." The young woman sat up a few moments afterwards with the intention to shower and ready for her day. As she shifted to get out of bed she felt the arm of her companion loop around her waist and pull her back down gently. "Noo" she whined, "now I'm really not gonna want to get out of bed." Kirron didn't respond, instead he keep his arm looped around her and his eyes closed. While preventing her from getting up the albino male nuzzled up to her. Emily sighed contently, forgetting about the long list of things she'd have to do for a moment. Her head tipped back to look up at her boyfriend for a moment. He was already on his way to falling back asleep and she wasn't too far behind.

She smiled, knowing full well that their sleepy cuddles would result in a late start to their day. She didn't care much though, she was perfectly content right here.

A little over an hour later the affectionate cuddles were cut to an end when Kirron awoke to the ringing of his phone. He let the tone play out until stopping before he reached to check who had called. His lavender eyes widened as he realized just how late he was. The male jumped up, startling Emily awake in the process. "What happens!?" She questioned, panic laced in her sleepy voice.

"I'm late, very late." Kirron responded rushing about the room to collect his things. "I told Chris I'd be at his place an hour ago."

"Oh." Emily sighed, before her eyes widened, "I told Vanemy I'd meet her at the cafe while you guys did that!"

And thus the rush to call their friends and get ready begun. Kirron disappeared out of the room into the bathroom down the hall to brush his teeth and wash his face while Emily called called Vanemy and made the bed at the same time. The two swapped places, Emily readying for the day as Kirron ran to start the coffee and feed the meowing cats twirling around his feel as he walked. Everything went smoothly as the two attempted to get ready the quickest they could, that was until their next problem arose.

Both Emily and Kirron had moved to steep into the bathroom to shower. Emily's eyes narrowed, holding her clothing and towle closely to her chest. "Rock, paper, scissors to see who showers first?" She purposed.

"Fair enough." He accepted the unspoken challenge the girl had just purposed. Emily groaned as she threw scissors and Kirron beat her with rock. Kirron smirked victoriously and disappeared into the room, leaving Emily to go downstairs and find breakfast. She frowned upon opening the fridge and realized how bare it was. She mentally added grocery shopping to her to do list and grabbed a pop tart from the pantry. The strawberry filled goodness wasn't the most healthy things to start her day was, but she honestly didn't care.

Eventually both were prepped and ready to take on the day. The couple left the comfort of their shared home to steep into the rainy morning air. Emily sighed, pulling her jacket's hood up and the keys out of her pocket. "Who's driving?"

"I can." Kirron reached for the Keys only for the blonde to pull them away.

"Only if I get control of the radio."

"Fine, but something upbeat."

"Deal!" She tossed the taller boy the keys and ran to the passenger side of the car to hide from the rain.

"What do you need to do today?" Kirron questioned as rounded the corner away from their street. Emily hummed in thought as she plugged the aux cord into her phone and scrolled to look for a playlist to listen to.

"Well, while you do whatever it is Chris needs your help with, Vanemy and I are going to the mall. After that you can meet me there, so we can go grocery shopping. There a few other things I'm forgetting, and I would really love to go by the bookstore sometime."

"Hopefully we can do this all today."

"We kind of have have too. I have classes tomorrow."

"Right." Kirron sighed. "That's okay. We got this." He smiled.

The next few hours were spent separated from each other. Kirron had been been asked to help Chris with moving a few things out of he and Vanemy's place, and of course, the girls had snuck away for a little girl time. Like Emily had said they went to the mall to get a little shopping done and eventually go out for lunch while the boys did the heavy work.

It was about one in the afternoon when everything was finished and Kirron said his goodbye to Chris, knowing that Emily was already waiting for him to pick her up. She practically ran to the car when she spotted him due to the heavier rain falling from the sky. She threw her bags into the back and leaned to place a quick kiss on her boyfriend's cheek. "To the grocery store!" She sung leaning back in the seat and grinned at the other.

* * *

"Only what we need Emily." Kirron spoke as the pair walked throughout the first aisle of the fairly empty store.

"I know, I know. Only what's on the list." She walked beside the male, arm linked with his as he pushed the cart and she read through the list.

"Only what's on the list." He repeated, he knew she had habit of adding a few unnecessary items to the cart when he wasn't looking.

"I'm not a child Kirron. I know how to read a list."

"Mhm" Kirron hummed as watched her.

"Come one have a little faith in me!" She mocked a hurt tone, "trust me I know how to shop."

"Okay, okay. Let's just get this over with."

The trust was broken only five minutes later when Emily trotted up to him with an armful of items that were not on the list. She grinned sweetly as the lavender eyed male gave a stern expression. "I thought we were sticking to the list."

"Well, yeah, but we need these." She argued.

"Uh, huh." He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the items she wanted. "Cake mix, cookies, a tub of ice cream and hot chocolate is of dire importance to you?"

"Yes they are." She spoke seriously. "You gotta treat yourself sometimes!"

Kirron chuckled, "fine, let's go before you buy out the entire sweets section."

With grocery shopping going somewhat on schedule Emily and Kirron were back on schedule, and the rest of the day was spent running more boring errands. To Emily's dismay it rained throughout the whole afternoon. The skies were permanently grey and covered with dark rain clouds, leavening Emily unhappy and sleepy throughout the whole ordeal. Kirron just hoped the rain wouldn't turn into a storm, other than that he was pretty fine with the day. Emily ended up falling asleep as Kirron finished off the rest on their to do list. She somehow ended up stealing his coat to use as a blanket. Kirron didn't mind as much, as he ended up with a new set of adorable pics of her sleeping on his phone.

Eventually their day came to an end as the car rolled to a stop at their last destination. Emily had woken up a few minutes before. She kept herself covered up with a grumpy glare in her eyes for being woken up by the noise of the traffic around them. "You look so cute like that." Kirron remarked as he pulled his coat away from her and back on.

"Like what?" She asked, rubbing her tired eyes and getting out of the car.

"All sleep deprived and hating the world." He answered, getting out as well to join at her side before heading into the small shop.

Emily visibly brightened up when they entered the small bookshop, one of her favorites around town. She took Kirron's hand and pulled him around the bookshelves to find the books she was looking for. They were the only ones present in the store besides an older couple and a few younger teens. Emily happy searched each shelf with interests, pulling books out every few minutes and ending up with an armful of books and having to hand over whatever else she wanted to Kirron to carry. "There's so many!" She jumped with excitement. Kirron laughed and pulled the girl back a bit.

"I think we have enough. I don't think you even have enough room on the bookcase for these."

"One more!" Emily pulled away without waiting for an answer and disappeared into the shelves to hunt down her last book for the day. Kirron adjusted the stack of books in his arms and followed after her. He found her near the back, reaching for a book on the highest shelf with a bit of a struggle. Kirron smiled, watching the look of excitement in his girlfriend's eyes always made him grin. Kirron pulled the book down for her, watching her smile and thank him before leaning against him in a half hug. Kirron placed his chin on top her head telling her they should hurry and pay so that they could get home in time for dinner.

They got home, getting everything put away and settled for the evening. Emily began rearranging the bookcase to make room for her new finding at the bookstore while Kirron hung around in the kitchen as it was his turn to come up with something for dinner. They ate and ended the day on the sofa watching a movie before Emily made come to bed with her due to the fact that she'd be up early to get to her classes. They changed, falling into bed and worn out from the day before falling asleep rather quickly in each others arms.

Kirron awoke later on that night reaching form where Emily was supposed to be, only to find the young woman gone. He yawned, getting up to follow the quiet noise of her in the kitchen. He stepped into the doorway quietly to spot her sitting in front of the over with one of their furry friends in hand as she forced the cat to love her, when in fact the little guy was eyes his food bowl from over her shoulder. He noticed the light from inside the oven was on and quickly noticed the sheet of cookies baking and the bot of boiling water on the stove top.

He walked up to her, sinking down to sit next to her on the floor. The warmth of the oven greeting him. "What are you doing?" he asked, still in the process of waking up.

"Making hot chocolate and cookies." Emily replied with a yawn.

"At three in the morning?"

"Couldn't sleep" she shrugged. Kirron smiled and wrapped an around around her. Only minutes later the pair acquired a plate of cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate. It was raining harder now with the occasional boom of thunder or lightning. "And you said we didn't need these." Emily mumbled with a small laugh as she bit into one of the warm cookies.

"I guess you've proved me wrong." He leaned his head against hers. "Perfect way to end this busy day."

"Today was perfect."

"Really? You were upset it rained, we overslept, and spent all day running around."

"Yeah, but we did it together. That's automatically makes it a billion times better in my book."

"I agree on that." Kirron smiled and leaned down to kiss the girl's forehead. Emily smiled sleepily and closed her eyes to lean against him.


End file.
